


The War That Never Ended

by Jen425



Series: You Reap What You Sow (And You Don't Even Know) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Ani x2, Fix-It, Gen, Parallel Universes, Sith Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The changes begin to ripple





	The War That Never Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I have returned!

“Felucia?” Ahsoka asked. “Are you serious?”

 

Anakin laughed.

 

“Really,” he says, “Even Darth Nidoa must have known that there is always the Clone Wars on Felucia.”

 

Ahsoka sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I wasn’t deaf in that suit, you know,” she said, not missing her former Master’s minute wince. She would have been deaf without the suit, after all, with the burnt and broken montrails. And the suit itself had also technically been his fault, not that she hadn’t deserved it after what she’d done.

 

But Darth Tyrannus had been a cruel man.

 

…Another time, when her Master was ready.

 

(But wasn’t that how they’d gotten here in the first place?)

 

Her younger self cocked her head.

 

“What do you mean, there’s always the Clone Wars on Felucia?” the girl asked. Anakin shook his head.

 

“Artoo did something, once, to escape the Separatists, and accidentally, well, probably by accident, broke the way their systems worked on Felucia,” he explained, and, oh, of  _ kriffing  _ course it was Artoo. Anakin continued, “We also ended up with about a dozen reprogrammed squadrons of droids.”

 

Ashoka hmmed.

 

“That… explains so much,” she said. “And now I really need to know how I missed this.”

 

Anakin shrugged.

 

“Different campaigns,” he explained. “And the Council decided to make it confidential.”

 

Of course.

 

“[That sounds like a very interesting idea,]” Artoo beeped. “[I might even do it, now.]”

 

Ahsoka sighed.

 

“Well,” she said. “This should be fun.”

 

It was maybe a little freaky when the Anakins humphed simultaneously.

  
  
  


“You should learn to listen to Anakin,” Ashla said. Ahsoka looked down.

 

“I know,” she said. “I’m just… Anakin was planning on making me stay behind, before you came. I don’t think he trusts me.”

 

Her older counterpart laughed.

 

“Of course he does,” Ashla said, “In more ways than you’d believe, Anakin trusts you. He loves you, and you haven’t successfully kriffed every possible thing up or lied to him, so he trusts you.”

 

“That’s all it takes?”

 

Ashla laughed again.

 

“Luke trusts  _ me _ ,” she said. “And you haven’t done anything near as stupid as I have.”

 

Ahsoka looked down.

 

“I messed up, though,” she said. Ashla sighed.

 

“Yes, you did,” she said. “And your being sent back to Coruscant.”

 

Ahsoka could feel herself drooping. Ashla put a hand on her shoulders.

 

“Hey,” she said. “It’s okay. You may be going back to Coruscant, but trouble is everywhere these days, and you need to watch out even there.”

 

That was still hard to believe even after Ashla had explained her timeline. Ahsoka sighed.

 

“Why does it have to be this way?” she asked. Her counterpart just shrugged.

 

“I wish I knew.”

  
  
  


Anakin smiled. He was so proud of his Padawan. He and Obi-Wan were still here on Coruscant for very different reasons, but, well, here they were.

 

“Congratulations, Snips,” he said. “You thought quickly.”

 

Ahsoka just shrugged.

 

“Something Ashla told me had me on alert,” she explained. Anakin just continued to smile.

 

“Well, it payed off,” he said. “ _ But _ , before we head out again, I have work… do you want to come with me?”

 

Ahsoka smiled.

 

“Better than just waiting around the Temple,” she said.

 

(Not that she didn’t have friends, but… most of them had aged out, and the three remaining were on the battlefield. Neira and Ruush were off in the Van-Karaj sector, and Weidi was doing something classified, last Anakin had heard from the girl.)

 

Anakin nodded.

 

“Well,” he said. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  


“Honest truth,” Anakin said to his younger counterpart when they rendezvoused once more. “How much did you get dragged into.”

 

The younger Anakin groaned.

 

“Too much,” he said. “The thing with the Holocron was enough of a disaster, but Ahsoka managed to cross half of Coruscant, and I got more paperwork.”

 

“At least your not a Master,” Anakin said jokingly, remembering the amount of work he’d had during his own Clone Wars and the extra he’d ended up taking on, mostly to escape the public. His counterpart nodded in agreement.

 

“I’d love to be respected enough,” he said. “But I don’t envy Obi-Wan’s workload.”

 

“You do know-”

 

“I don’t envy Obi-Wan’s workload,” the younger man repeated. Anakin just sighed.

 

“Well,” he said. “We’re here to fix things, even the small stuff.”

 

His counterpart huffed.

 

“We better,” he said. “That’s where all the big stuff comes from.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin is actually pretty sane without Sidious in his brain.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
